


The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Depression, Guilt, Hurt, Insanity, Monsters, Suicide, cursed god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: After finding a recorder left behind by someone in the arcade, Mystic decides to document her discoveries and spills some secrets.





	1. November 13th

**Author's Note:**

Hello?

 

Is this on?

 

Good.

 

So I don't know what's been going on. My name is ETNMystic. I don't exactly know when I am. I know I'm in what looks like an arcade. I found this......tape recorder; was left behind by someone named......named Bronwyn. No clue where they are. 

I've been hiding out here for who-knows-how-long?

I can't help......but think that the reason they're all here; MagicTonight, Stress, Bronwyn, Scarlet, Galaxy, Chala, Adop.......all of them......is my fault.

I'm......I'm hiding from a......from a cursed God. He wants me to...........marry. Him. I feel so.......so depressed. It's never acted up this badly. I just......I just thought it was all harmless fiction. I just thought he was going to teach me about.....about writing more effectively.

_(at this point, you can hear MYSTIC sniffling)_

I never wanted to hurt anyone. The others....they tried to warn me, but I.....I was so sure it was just fiction. 

I messed up everything.......again.

Maybe I........maybe I can talk with the Cursed God........

Maybe he'll let the others go.........if I stay.

_(you hear a yell of anger and a fist hitting against something hard.)_

God! If I'd just listened to them!

If only I'd listened......

I......I think I'm finished for right now. I'm sorry.......

_*click.*_


	2. Later....

I.....I think I'm calmer now.

That bastard.....didn't even let me get my shit together. I have nothing except the clothes on my back. If I could only turn back time and undo all of this. 

I swore it was harmless fiction.

God, I'm so fucking naive!

........

I don't have my antidepressants. I don't have my anti-anxiety meds. I did find a razor blade.

Let me give you.......kinda what's been going on.

I don't quite fucking know what's been going on. 

At least not with this. Bronwyn's tapes........say that there are monsters outside, chasing them. 

All of them. 

I've heard Lucy's been taken captive, so has Leah. 

God, I feel like I'm losing my mind!

If I hadn't made that deal........

If......If I hadn't made that deal. 

*click.*


	3. Part 3

It's.......not entirely my fault.

At least that's what I like to believe.

He offered me luxury, a life finally free from pain, self-hatred, the past, my own thoughts. Free from the people who hated me for.....being autistic. 

I was desperate, alright? I was desperate for a way out of the shit life'd been throwing at me. From about two months prior to the day I made the deal, I.......I went through a lot of shit, and that's excluding the 20 years of my life so far. I moved into an apartment for the first time.....On the first day of classes, during........dance auditions......for  _The Music Man,_ I fell during them. Sprained my foot. 

After that, I soon.......got a UTI. Unfortunately it's not uncommon for females, but.......anyone who's had one.......knows just how shitty it feels.

And then a week or two after that cleared up, I started getting a cold. 

And then the big kicker........I got hit by a car. 

It was just in the leg, but still, it was.....terrifying to say the least. And this.......this is coming from someone who's considered being hit by a car to........to end her life. 

I suffered pain near my left knee cap, as well as in my outer ankle. I sustained at least two cuts from it, one of which ended up bleeding after the fact. I also got.......a huge-ass scrape on my leg. No broken bones.........just a sprain. But he still.......he still saw I was in pain. He took advantage of that. And I agreed.

Desperation makes us do crazy shit. We forget that......other's have feelings and needs as well. All we want is a way out. 

Maybe if it'd HAD killed me, I wouldn't have been able to make that deal. I wouldn't have put everyone's lives in jeopardy. 

He promised me a way out of it all. Had I know it would've put everyone else's lives at risk, I'm not so sure I would've been so eager. 

I'm human......I'm only human.

Right?

_Right?_

_*click.*_


	4. Part 4: Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: self-harm, suicide

Shit....

They got Leah too. 

I've been.....keeping tally on my arms. Tally of those who.....who got taken. Leah makes _(you can hear MYSTIC counting under her breath)_ four. Four people......who are suffering because of what I did. The razor blade is a good tool. 

Yeah, it hurts like a bitch......but I deserve it. I was the one who made that stupid fucking deal in the first place! 

God, I feel like I'm losing my mind. 

I....I can hear him. He keeps taunting me, keeps talking about how the innocent are so easily corrupted under the right circumstances. 

None of these monsters have come after me. Not the ones Bronwyn mentioned, at least. He says that....because I'm.....supposed to....be his bride, they leave me be. 

I'd rather they all tear me to pieces. 

The razor blade. 

Perhaps if I make it big enough.

This may be the last recording. 

*click.*


	5. Part 5

*click* 

_It.....it's you. You're not just a thought, are you?_

**_Quite intelligent, are we not? At least I thought you were....until you tried to take your own life. I can't have my little lark take her life. Especially not when immortality is so close at hand._ **

_What? Why won't you let me die? What do you want from me?_

**_Death would be considered a reward to you....right now. But once we are married.....then it shall be none of your concern._ **

_What makes you think I'm going to marry you?_

**_You wouldn't want me to spread to the rest of your little.....group, would you? She was so naive, even with her anxiety, she still trusted that they were just fiction to her._ **

_You're out of your mind! She was the one who warned me in the first place._

**_Yes, but she never considered that it would spread to her. You might want to make a fifth cut, if you're still keeping track._ **

_What did you do to her?_

**_Exactly what I did to you, my dear._ **

_So then why don't you marry one of them? I'm sure I can't be what you're looking for._

**_Oh, but you are. An artist full of desperation for a better life, a free life, a life without pain and suffering. An artist, a writer, full of ideas. You are the picture perfect vision of what I'm looking for._ **

_(we hear someone fall to their knees. The next sound that can be heard is MYSTIC weeping)_

**_Why do you weep, my love? Does it not excite you that you'll be treated just as you deserve to be treated? Like a radiant queen?_ **

_Please......don't hurt the others. They did nothing to you._

**_The others? Most of them are simply proxies to spread me to the minds of others within your little group. As we speak, at least two of them are becoming hive-minded drones, their purpose to pass me on, like a virus. And once Everlock has fallen, they shall be our servants. There are two that I shall perserve, however. I believe one of them is well-known in the group._ **

_If you DARE hurt Leah----_

**_I would never. She has commemorated me within her works._ **

_Then go and marry her. She has more of an influence than I do._

**_She is not what I am looking for. You were the one fullest with a desperation for a better life. It is her strong influence that disqualifies her from my bride pool. I needed an innocent, budding, desperate, unassuming writer. If it makes you feel any better, I have come to be quite fond of you as a person. Perhaps eventually this little group shall come to....what do you call it?....."ship us" together. And if that is so, it SHALL become canon._ **

_I highly doubt they would._

**_Oh, how naive of you, my sweet summer child. Did you forget? I can make these writers think and believe almost anything I wish them to. If I wish for them to desire we be together, perhaps even married, then they shall likely believe it. Now....you look quite exhausted. Perhaps you should rest those pretty eyes of yours. Our wedding day is drawing near._ **

_*click.*_

 

 


	6. NO ESCAPE

_**Hello, mortals.** _

_**If you are wondering where ETNMystic, or perhaps it would be better to use her true first name Lydia, is, she is merely resting. The poor dear has had such a stressful night, and she should be ready for the wedding day.** _

_**I found this right after I placed her in a trance. It seems she's been recording everything about this endeavor. She is correct about most everything. She did indeed experience all of those things. She is indeed going to be married to yours truly. I have taken now six people under my control, excluding her. Alice, Leah, Bronwyn, Cinder, Bird, and Lucy. Funny enough Nicholas's daughter shares her name.** _

_**And should you read this, know that it is too late for you. The second you clicked on this, you gave me access into your mind. I know everything you love. I know what you are most frightened of. I know what makes you tick.** _

_**Should you attempt to resist, and by some insane intervention do so, you shall burn with the rest of this town. All those who I do not possess control of shall die. So I suggest you assimilate if you wish to live.** _

_***click.*** _


	7. When she awoke....

Fuck.....

I listened to what he said. 

All of this. It's because of me. 

Leah blames herself. Said it started after killing Saf. But that's what this....entity can do. Can make you think things are all your fault, when they're not.

But I KNOW this is my fault.

None of this started until that goddamn chapter appeared at the end of  _Little Orphan Annie,_ the fanfic I wrote. 

I've never collaborated with anyone. I've got to take full responsibility for this. 

I would try to commit suicide, but if you heard what went on before he put me to sleep, he won't let me die. Death's out of the question for me. Why me? I don't understand what makes me so special to him. 

If I can just talk to him again.....Convince him to leave them all alone. 

Maybe he'll send them all back. 

Or am I just being naive again? I was naive enough to believe it was all fiction at first. 

Now Bird's in a cage. Another's hiding out at Fatman Slims. 

How many is it now? How many lives did I ruin from this? Six? Seven? Only God knows; the entire fandom could be infected by his influence by this point!

How many more is he gonna go after? 

How did he even find me?

I have so many questions I may never get the answers to.....

*click.*


	8. More Regrets

Oh God. 

Is this his plan?

Does he want to drive me insane?

They've got Alice now. She and Bird need to keep fighting. They need to get out of this........possession or trance or WHATEVER THIS IS. 

Who's next to turn? Leah? Bronwyn? Lucy? Me?

What the hell? These clowns keep staring at me from outside the arcade. Their eyes are turning red......

SHIT SHIT SHIT. They're trying to hypnotize me!

_(from outside you can hear a clown scream "Darling Little Shirley, come to Momma Sally!")_

LEAVE ME ALONE!

Fuck. I've gotta hide somewhere. They're coming inside. 

The fridge......

It's a longshot, but maybe.....

Wish me luck, y'all.

*click.*


	9. Sanctuary and Spirits

Guys.....

As crazy as it sounds, hiding in the fridge actually worked. 

I hid in the fridge, and now I'm in a lounge. 

Wait.....what's that in the corner?

Excuse me?

_(you can hear a yelp)_

You look familiar.

My name's Safiya. 

Safiya?

Who are you? What's going on?

Look, it's a long story, but there are others. They've got us surrounded. 

**Surrounded? Who's got us surrounded?**

Wait, you look familiar too.

**My name's Matt. Dunno if that would ring a bell at all or not.**

_Matt, what's going on? Who is she?_

**This is Rosanna, but most of us call her Ro.**

Oh my Gosh! I thought I was alone. What are you doing here?

Well, I mean, I was stabbed by a fishhook in this room. 

But......yeah, you look familiar. Matt, you should be alive. 

**I don't know how I'm not if that's the case.**

_I was stabbed by witches._

I saw that!

_What? How?_

Um, well, that's ALSO a long story.

**Who else is here?**

Well, no one else in the arcade, hopefully, but in the town, there are a bunch of us. 

Why are YOU all here?

It's the Cursed God. He brought us here. But he's got his eyes on me, especially. 

_Well then, why are we just standing around?? We need to save them._

Yeah, about that, we're surrounded by Killer Clowns. 

*click.*

 


	10. Later....

**Killer Clowns?**

Yup.

I thought we got rid of them.

I think the Cursed God brought them back. He wants to marry me. Guys, I'm scared.

(I must protec Ro and Mystic, the smol beans)

_Marry you? That DOES sound terrifying._

**Agree 100%.**

So then, how do we get out of here?

We charge at the clowns, I guess. I dunno. 

(*sigh* turns back to the tape recorder)

So, I found these ghosts. I would've joined them, if the Cursed God would JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE, DAMN IT!

_ **What?** _

**There's a Cursed God that won't let you die?**

Yeah, kind of torturous under the circumstances. 

Wait, how do you know that?

Tried to kill myself.

Well, that escalated quickly.

Is there another way out, aside from the way that the clowns are coming?

Nope.

_Nuh-uh._

**Not really.**

So then I guess we charge at them then?

Yeah, probably.

Okay, we can do this. 3.....2.....1.......!

(SOME TIME LATER)

Well.....this is a pickle.....

 

 


	11. Brief Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I admit that I, ETNMystic, am a complete and utter fuck-up.
> 
> And I'm also petty, which might be kinda rare.

Welp,

Pretty sure the number of possessed writers has gotten past the double digits. This is the most inconvenient time for my mistakes to affect a shit-ton of people. 

I mean, I've got a French exam, class, and my voice jury tomorrow. I have a big-ass Dramaturgy protocol to finish for presenting by next week. And I have THE MOST extensive and complex final project for Acting Techniques in December. Like, if the Cursed God wanted to do this shit, at the very least, he could've consulted me on the decision.

Like, seriously, that is so rude!

If I was gonna do something, I would consult with them, unlike SOME PEOPLE. 

But it's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :)

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :I

It's fine. :(

It's n fine. :(

It's n fine. :(

It's n fine. :(

It's n fine. :(

It's n fine. :(

It's n fine. :(

It's n fine. :(

It's no fine. :(

It's no fine. :(

It's no fine. :(

It's no fine. :(

It's no fine. :(

It's no fine. :(

It's no fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine. :(

It's not fine! :(

It's not fine!! :(

It's not fine!! :(

It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(It's not fine! :(

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_help_


	12. Why?

Why?

For some reason, people aren't blaming me for this. Why not? I was the catalyst. The reason he can infect others is because of me!

Though, I haven't seen or heard from him in a while. Must be lying low, waiting. Maybe I should try suicide again? 

Or would that just prompt him to come back and "save" me? 

God, I can't even die. Why does this entity want me so badly? What do I have that no one else does? 

Why didn't he choose someone more influential and worth his time? 

Why?


	13. UPDATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I've left you hanging on what happened with Ro and Matt and Safiya and I, but......

Shit.

Why did I decide to record today? 

My mind is throbbing. My protocol has been taking energy from me. Who'd have thought Tennessee Williams'  _The Glass Menagerie_ would make me have a breakdown last night?

There's something else. Something about Paramount Ranch. I think it was burnt down, leaving this entity without a home. But then why did he find me? How did he find me? Was this planned? Did he know about me beforehand? Maybe if we all made a case file or something.....

I have a strong feeling it was a mistake to record this. Like I said, my mind is overloaded with catching up on my protocol. Stress.....it makes you more vulnerable to impulsivity. Shakes your mental defenses. 

There's another thing. He visited me again. Just last night. Why does he keep caressing me? Stroking me? Petting my head? It feels.....weird, but.....it also....feels wonderful. 

He makes me feel.......

He makes me feel like I'm important. 

Like I'm beautiful. 

Like I matter for once. 

Like who I am isn't wrong for once.

You've gotta understand. I'm autistic, and when you're autistic, and a lot of the world tells you that being autistic, being yourself, is wrong, you'll take almost any chance you get to feel accepted. So can you blame me for feeling tempted? 

I guess that's part of why we're at a higher risk of being abused.

(He also said that he would help me take down Autism Speaks and Talk About Curing Autism for good if I marry him, and that's really tempting for me because they hate us autistics. And ~~Compliance Training/Autism Conversion~~  ABA Therapy, he said he'll rid the world of that as well). 

And yet......

How many has this spread to? 

*click.*


	14. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be losing my grip. 
> 
> His offers are tempting.

He visited me again. I was having an anxiety attack. 

He promised that he would help me make the anxiety go away if I agree to marry him. 

His voice....it keeps changing. It sounds like John Kramer. Then it sounds like Nicholas. There's a.....seductive undertone. 

He promises that he does love me, he said I was the one who set him free. He said the least he would do was spare me from his wrath, but he's made up his mind. He wants me as his queen. 

He claims I have an innocent soul. That I balance out his corrupted soul. He told me he'll help remove all the hurt I've experienced. 

**_I know that many have hurt you, my dearest. I will protect you from them. Your mind will be as innocent as your heart and soul. I know you miss those days; when you didn't have a care in the world, your love was open, anything was possible. I can bring those days back. For you. Forever._ **

And the terrifying part of this is that......he's right. 

I do miss that time. 

Is he truly as horrifying as he seems? 

**_You can bring light with you into the dark side. Innocence and corruption, united, shall achieve total balance in eternity. We were meant to be together, you and I._ **

 

Is this......as bad as I thought it would be? 

I feel......conflicted. 

*click.*


	15. Fading.....Fading.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys........there's something inside my mind......

Okay, hey. So.....

I'm in this meadow with a unicorn *squeals softly.* 

Y'all don't know how much I LOVE unicorns. The answer is a lot. 

I mean, as an enthusiast of the play  _The Glass Menagerie,_ and someone who relates to Laura so much, is it any wonder? I even had a crush on a guy named Jim in high school. 

.........Oh, yeah. I kinda left you hanging with the clowns.

See, I don't know what's going on, but it's like my consciousness is able to switch between the real world, this world, and Everlock or something. Right now, I don't know what's going on in Everlock with the clowns. Time's stopped there, but not in the real world. Before switching back, I heard them talking about writing and the merging of worlds or something. I dunno.

Ah!

Sorry. I, uh, I thought I felt, like, a bug or something on my ear. Kinda felt like a butterfly. 

Shoot! There it is again. 

Something feels wrong....

 

There's something flying around inside of my mind.

What's going on?

 ~~Let's go and play, unicorn!~~ No! I have to find out  ~~where the faeries are! I wanna dance with them!~~  WHAT AM I SAYING? I need to find out what's going on. I need to  ~~sing and ride the unicorn to the rainbow!~~ NO! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Oh God! What happened to my memories?

I've gotta fight it! I've gotta get a grip. I'm going  ~~to Dreamland!~~ I'M GOING INSANE! What the hell is going on?  ~~*gasps* That was a naughty word! Good girls don't use naughty words!~~  Mothertrucker, dang it!  ~~Watch your language!~~ MOTHERTRUCKER  **IS** WATCHING MY LANGUAGE, DAMN IT!

 ~~~~I need ~~to be a good girl, a sweet girl.~~  FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU'RE DOING TO ME!  ~~What's the matter? Don't you wanna be happy?~~ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?  ~~I'm only trying to make you happy. And you're hurting my feelings by not letting me do my job.~~ GET OUT OF MY MIND.  ~~Sorry, no can do. Father gave me a mission.~~ What? Who?  ~~Papa. He said you should be happy and that I'm supposed to make you happy. I can't let papa down. That would make him VERY sad. Let's play with dolls and have a tea party.~~

*gasps.* That sounds......wonderful.

NO! STOP! *screams in agony.*

~~You're hurting! That makes me VERY sad. You don't wanna make me and Papa sad, do you?~~

Of course not. I'm so sor----

NO, I DON'T CARE! FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF MY MIND.

~~I know what you need. You need a visit to Dreamland. My sister will help you.~~

I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, DAMN IT! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU INCESTUOUS CUNT!

~~Don't worry. Once you visit Dreamland, all of the bad things will be gone.~~

Stop! No....I've gotta fight......the sleepiness.

~~Shh. Just rest your head in the poppies. Poppies. Poppies will put you to sleep. Sleep, dear princess.~~

.....no.........i......can't.......

help.

*click.*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's........going on?
> 
> help......please......


	16. i'm trying to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really am.

~~I'm ex **h** austed. ~~

~~Fighting **o** ff **t** hese parasi **t** es has done my energy **i** n a littl **e**. I haven't had mu **ch** to e **a** t these  **p** as **t** f **e** w hou **r** s. They're trying to make me  **f** orget wh **o** I am,  **u** ndo eve **r** y bi **t** of knowl **e** dg **e** from the past twe **n** ty years of my life **.**~~

He knows I'm  **d** esperate f **o** r a better life. He k **n** ows I wan **t** a break from i **t** all, and he's using that to lu **r** e me into this. But I feel he may  **u** ndere **st** imate my de **t** ermination. God knows, t **h** ough, how much I hav **e** w **i** thi **n** me. Under the present c **i** rcums **t** ances of my pred **i** c **a** ment, I fee **l** that it' **s ~~~~**too early to tell.

I hope this makes sense. I hope you understand what I'm trying to tell you.

*click.*


	17. February 21st 2019 11:23 pm

Shit. 

It's been a while since I've done one of these. I thought this things would be busted by now.

So, here's the thing.

I don't know where I am.

Like, at least I don't know where the Other Mes are. Long story. It seems my consciousness can travel between the stories I either create or am featured in. 

Also my caps lock key is cracked and I don't like that. 

But let me see if I can update you on the statuses of the active Mes:

1. Eternity Mystic: Well Eternity tried to kill herself and, uh, now she's questioning Calliope on Envy, whoever the fuck that is.

2\. Catacombs Mystic: Seems she's being held captive by some bitch named Lilith Divola.

3\. Lucky Mystic: Still writing, still seeing tears in the stories.

4\. Persuasion Mystic: Stagnant.

5\. Fandom Mystic: Stagnant, just left the Shipping Room.

6\. Cute Mystic: Stagnant. Still stuck in the tent.

7\. Fault Mystic: Stagnant. Still cuddling up in Ro's bed.

8\. Holiday Mystic: Stagnant. Just let Lucy record a song with Humphrey.

9\. Voice Mystic: Well that's me, so I'm, uh, recording.

10\. Darkness Mystic: Stagnant. 

11\. Call Mystic: Stagnant, was just saved by Ro, Matt, Saf, and Calliope.

12\. Deception Mystic: Stagnant. Still naive about the whole thing. 

So my current active forms between my stories are Voice, Catacombs, Eternity, and Lucky. I might have to wake up Fandom, though. And eventually Holiday. Or maybe I'll just wake her up soon. I know it's not Christmas, but whatever. 

It still puts me at odds, though. Cuz who am I then? I feel like I've become so many different forms, I don't know who the real one is. 

But I think two of them are falling for the Cursed God. Damn it, Mes! You had one fucking job!

Guess I'll have to store or combine some of the stagnant forms into Mystic OCs. 

I wish there was a way to store memories I keep in other forms. Like Voice's memories when I'm Fandom.

I'm getting tired. 


	18. help......me....

Tired.

Weak.

Drained.

Not much energy.

Vulnerable to possession.

I feel he may be coming tonight.

Save me.

Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you're one of the authors who are involved with the Possession, I made a Discord for us to connect: https://discord.gg/HdF4Zkq


	19. My Internal Monologue

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!


	20. My External Monologue

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
